Cheating destiny
by cutebeast64
Summary: As the numbers on his wrist went down, Illumi determined to defeat that trap of destiny that was knowing the exact moment in which you would met your destined partner. AU! Based on the meme 0:00:00:00 that circled tumblr a while ago.


**Cheating destiny**

00:00:01:02:06

His black eyes looked blankly at the numbers. They sure had shortened. The years and months had already been wiped out, leaving only days, hours and minutes. And not even days, since all the numbers where really small. Roughly a day.

The teacher continued to explain some literary stuff, talking in his monotone voice that had already put half of the class to sleep. The classes continued as the rest of the world, without stopping not even for a second. When he looked again the minutes had decreased once more.

He actually did not cared much about it, he had even decided to ignore the "fate" it brought from a while ago. Even so, knowing that the time was shortening made him feel a bit anxious. He wanted it to pass as fast as possible. 11 years now felt like a blink of an eye, while the one day that was yet to come seemed to stretch to impossible lengths.

- Illumi~ - He heard the teasing voice calling him and turned around just to crash with the extended index finger of a smiling red haired- Dreaming on daylight again?

- I was not- He replied taking the disturbing finger away from his cheek

- Yes you were~ - The other boy joked softly, fixing his golden eyes in the right arm of the black haired- Worried about it?

- Not really. I had already decided to ignore the person that appears when the clock gets to zero- He replied- And you shouldn't be talking to me in middle of class…

- But class finished already~ - Hisoka gave him an irritating smirk as he showed him the lonely classroom- And you say you weren't daydreaming…

Illumi looked at the clock on the wall. Class had finished 3 minutes ago. Half of their classmates were gone already and the other half were finishing their preparations to do the same. Without answering to the words of Hisoka he packed his things and walked out of the classroom, being followed by the insistent red haired.

- So you are going to meet your other half tomorrow on your way back, isn't that lovely? ~ - Said the boy by his side looking at his wrist.

- I already told you I'm going to ignore whoever appears at that moment- He replied without changing his facial expression, walking down the stairs of the primary school they both attended to.

- That doesn't mean that the other person will do the same~ - Hisoka continued to reply to his words- What are you planning to do if they chase you?

- They won't be able to chase me forever- Illumi retorted without reacting to those words.

After all, meeting the person that destiny has selected as his only love and eternal pairing was too much of a burden for an 11 year old boy. He could not think about love or romance at that age. Even waiting as friends of that certain person until his feelings became romantic was too much of a hassle.

- But is nice, isn't it? Tomorrow you'll find your life partner, all the intrigue will be over~ - Hisoka continued to talk when Illumi finished his own sentence.

- How many time do you have left? - He asked half-heartedly, lost in his own worries.

The red light of the sunset was starting to taint the blue sky, making it purple over them as they walked down a lonely street, side by side, only accompanied by the sing of the cicadas.

- I still have plenty of years~ - The red haired laughed a bit showing the other boy his arm- See? 13 years more and counting~

Illumi looked at the numbers in his friends arm with some jealousy. He had never saw such big numbers on his own arm, and now he desired so much to have more of that time. But at the same time, he wanted to take off the burden of waiting and the anxiety of not knowing as soon as possible. The mixed feelings dug deeper on his chest, even though his face remained unmoved.

- So you'll meet your beloved one in some work-related event? - The black haired said with his clear voice, trying to take his mind away from his own uncertainties.

- Seems like it, or maybe in some postgrad class~ - He put both of his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky- Or in a vacation, or in a party. You can't really tell when it's so far away on the future~

- True…-

The conversation died once more. Their shadows got longer and longer as they walked, escorted by the red sun that was starting to disappear on the unreachable horizon.

- I hope you get some pretty girl~ - Hisoka said when they got to the point where they had to part ways.

- You want to see me running away from some pretty girl?- Illumi replied and the red haired laughed soundly

- Right, that wouldn't be fun. Then I hope you get some dirty old man~ - He said lifting his right hand as a goodbye, before turning his back on him and continuing his own path home.

- As selfish as ever…- He said to himself before taking his own path.

The more he walked the slower his steps got. His mother was going to have his third baby really soon, and the whole place was in a state of confusion and chaos… He would have to babysit his 5 year old brother Milluki for the rest of the day. It was also possible that they used the number on his wrist as a conversation topic, which was not desirable either. They had already told him enough times that he had to take the bride to home as soon as he founded her.

He had tried to state his determination of ignore his destiny, but his mother has entered a shock state. Giving the fact that she was going to have the baby pretty soon he could not put her under such a heavy amount of stress, or that was what his father has told him. A bride… at 11 years old… She would most likely be of his same age or younger.

Bringing a primary school (or maybe even kindergarten student) to home as his bride sounded as a bad joke to his ears. Maybe if he was older he could manage that better. Once more the numbers on Hisoka's wrist appeared in his head, and as he desired for more time on his own clock, he envied the luck of that smiling airhead that had become his friend without him ever agreeing to it.

00:00:00:21:09

Just as expected the topic at dinner was the plans of a delicious meal and party the next day. "We have to give your bride a welcome that she won't forget" were the exact words of his mother as she planned every single detail. The situation made impossible to say that he was not going to bring her home.

He still thought that it would look like a kidnap if he took some girl and brought her home without any further explanation, but no one cared about that.

Well, it was true that almost any family would gratefully give their girl to a boy from such a rich family, but that wasn't the point.

He finally left out the sight that has been trapped inside him all day, as he walked to his room. He still had homework to do before going to sleep…

Destiny did not liked to play nice with him.

00:00:00:10:50

He was finishing his breakfast when panic started at his place. The screams of his mother started it and the announcement of broken waters extended it like wild fire. It was expected, but expecting a baby had never prepared anyone for the shock of the event starting. Not even when the family had already experienced that twice. That was what the scene at his place taught him.

He thought about staying to help, but his father told him that studying was far more important, and so he was forced to took his bag and walk to school. The anxiety of the birth and the normal worries that it brought were added to his current concerns making his head spin.

Life was really unfair with him.

00:00:00:05:20

He had spent all morning worrying, and was determined to continuing like that for the rest of the day. At least at night he would be able to stay at ease, lifting all his worries at once.

- Illumi~ - He turned around just to find that same index finger pocking his cheek.

- Could you stop that, Hisoka?- He asked mildly angry, moving the finger away with his hand

- But is fun~ -The red haired laughed- Still worrying about your destined meeting with the dirty old man?

- So now you prefer that setting?- He asked without interest, chewing on a piece of meat

- It is entertaining. So I'll say yes~ - The golden eyes narrowed in a foxlike expression, making him sight. He did not wanted to imagine in what kind of depraved adult that child will transform- You seem even more worried than yesterday, did anything happened?

- My mother broke waters- He replied shrugging a bit

- Broke…waters? Which ones? ~ - Hisoka's blank and slightly stupid expression proved that he really didn't knew what those words meant.

- The baby. She is going to have the baby. Maybe she already had it, I don't know- He corrected looking up at the ceiling- My father told me to go so I don't know…

- Oh, so that's why you seem so anxious~ -

Illumi leaned his face to a side like a kitten. He didn't thought that his actions revealed his anxiety, so hearing Hisoka say that made him wonder if he was easy to read or if Hisoka was unexpectedly sharp.

- So you'll take your depraved old man to meet your baby brother, isn't that a nice story? ~ - Hisoka mocked him with an ear-to-ear smile.

- So you are really staying with that setting-

- I told you is fun~ - The red haired smiled once more.

- Whether it is an old man, or a kindergarten girl, or any other person, I won't take it home- He stated, making the other boy laugh- I'll run away.

- And what are you going to do if is the national champion of running?~ - Hisoka teased him

- Then I'll cross the river swimming and lose him at the forest- Illumi replied.

That last reply was half a joke and half serious. At least talking to Hisoka helped lifting a bit of the weight he held on his back.

00:00:00:01:16

- Only one hour! How fortunate!~ - Hisoka laughed walking out of the classroom by his side- Make sure of looking around you at all times, you wouldn't like to miss your destined person.

- Yes I would- Illumi retorted without much change

- One hour? Who has only one hour?- A girl asked from the stairs, looking down at them

- Machi-chan~ My beloved girl- Hisoka joked receiving a kick for his comment

- I'm not your girl! Our times are different, idiot- She replied, kicking at him over and over again. When she finally was satisfied she asked once more- So, are you the one hour guy? Or is he?

- He is~ - Without hesitation the red haired pointed at Illumi- Just look at this gentleman, in one hour he is going to meet his beloved one.

- Ehh, congratulations- She said looking at him from her small height- It must be nice having a short number. I still have to wait 4 years-

- It isn't nice- His ungallant answer made her lift her eyebrow, probably offended.

- But your waiting is going to be over pretty soon, isn't that nice?- She asked

- I don't think so…- He answered sharply, making her look puzzled.

- You know, he is a pessimist~ - Hisoka explained- He first complained about having to wait too much and now he complains for not having enough time to complain…

- Aren't you being too rude? - Machi asked hitting him on the flank with her elbow.

- It doesn't matter, is true- Illumi replied- I decided to run away from the person destiny brings me after all…

The clear eyes of the girl glared at him, probably trying to read the expressions he didn't had, only to surrender almost immediately.

- Well, good luck running- She said shrugging before going away.

- Byebye, Machi-chan~ - Hisoka waved at her without receiving any answer.

His time was certainly running out.

00:00:00:00:34

Half hour had passed with both children walking down the same street they always passed. Illumi's eyes followed the changes on the clouds that moved over their heads, turning from ducks to dragons in seconds, while Hisoka peeked around in search of Illumi's bride.

- So boring… I wanted to see you running away~ - Hisoka sulked as he noticed it was already time to part ways, and Illumi already had some minutes left on his wrist-

- Well, too bad for you- Illumi said starting to walk toward his place

- I know!- The enlighten statement of the red haired came with an extra weight on Illumi's back, as the other boy had decided to rest over him- I'll go with you until you meet your destined one~

- Don't you have to get home?-He said shaking him off with all his strength

- Is just half an hour, right?-He replied with a question, getting off his back- That is not problem at all~

- No way, go back-He said kicking the other boy-

- Oh come on, you are only losing time here~ - The golden eyes played with him as the red haired insisted- Let me go with you!

- No, you are not coming with me- He said once more, but as soon as he started to walk he heard Hisoka's steps following him- Don't you dare to step closer-

- Scary~ All right, I'll leave you… Hope to see you running toward my place-

- I won't- Illumi replied hearing the steps of the other boy getting away.

Now he had spent and awful amount of time arguing with him. As the numbers on his wrist got smaller he felt a weird pain in the deepest part of his chest, and without knowing why, he started to run toward his place. Maybe it was because he thought that if he got home with some minutes left their parents wouldn't have anything to complain about… Even thought that was impossible he still wanted to believe in it.

When he crossed the front gate he still had 3 minutes left. He still had some meters left before he got too the front door, so he forced himself even more. It had no sense, but he could not think in any other thing to do at the moment. He ran with all his strength and got to the door without breath. He had one minute and a half left… It was impossible that he met anyone in that little amount of time. He had won.

He took out his keys and tried to open the door, but the anxiety made him fail over and over again. The butler that worked on the garden had already noticed and was walking to his side. It didn't matter, he already knew him.

30 seconds. At the realization that there was no way destiny could beat him, he finally controlled the trembling of his body and unlocked the door. 20 seconds. He pulled the door open and entered triumphant.

- Illumi you're late- The voice of his father called him from the end of the hall, so he walked faster. He only had 10 seconds left-

- Is mother ok? - He questioned, forgetting about his attempt of winning destiny to the thought of his weakened mother. 5 seconds.

- She is fine. Come, I wanted to present you to your brother- He said with a smile, unrevealing the baby he had on his arms.

00:00:00:00:00

The clock got to zero at the exact moment he saw his brother. He did not had to see it, he felt it… The baby opened his eyes, a pair of beautiful blue eyes as deep as the sea and fixed his gaze on him. He was so tiny, so little, so pretty… He had just a bit of silky white hair, just like their father's and the cheeks of their mother…

He lifted one of his hands as he got closer to the baby… Those blue eyes only reflected him. He gulped, caressing with tenderness the cheek of the little baby before moving the clothes that wrapped him just enough to see his arm.

00:00:00:00:00

So it was true.

- That's weird…- Silva said as soon as he spotted the endless line of zeros on his youngest son wrist

- …weird- Illumi repeated trembling.

- Even thought we had him right here at home with the midwife of always- He continued to say, clearly surprised by the numbers- Well, I've heard of people whose clock is damaged…

- …- Illumi could not reply to those words. He was completely absorbed by those eyes, which had a tone of blue that he felt was the prettiest in the whole world.

- And what about your bride?- His father changed the topic as nothing- Your clock is at zero too, right?

- Ah… Yes- He showed his wrist full of zeros- But I didn't see who it was… I spent too much time at school and was worried about mother, so I rushed back.

- So you couldn't see her… What a shame…- His father said, clearly disappointed by his answer- Well, she might have seen you, so let's wait…

He had lied to his father…

- Can I hold him? - He asked bluntly, and his father left him the small newborn.

- His name is Killua, as a big brother you have to take care of him and protect him- His father said, getting to the sofa.

- Killua…- He said caressing the little baby he held in his arms.

He had lost to destiny… He could not resist anymore, nor could he run away from his designated partner. But he could not accept it either, he could not love his own brother in such a way. It was forbidden, it was unacceptable.

Life was really unfair with him.

Two lonely tears ran down his inexpressive face and fell over his brother making him cry too. Did he cried because he understood or simple because he was scared? Even when the second was the logic option he could only lean toward the first answer…

He would forever be by his side, but he could never love him in the way destiny had determined he should. He could not run away but he could not love him either. And, as if it was not enough, he would never be able to love anyone else as much as he loved him. The number on his hand doomed him to that kind of self-destructive life.

Another tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about all those painful things.

The destiny he attempted to cheat, was punishing him.

* * *

Well that was it, I hope you liked it. Second attempt of writing hxh fanfics, this time with my second favorite pairing.


End file.
